Life with the Pendragons
by Fianna's Lover
Summary: Chaldea has summoned Arthuria Pendragon. And Arthuria Pendragon. And Arthuria Pendrargon. And Arthuria Pendragon. And Arthuria Pendragon. And Arthur Pendragon. And Mordred Pendragon. And MHX, who is totally not Arthuria Pendragon. Together we'll see them be a surprisingly healthy family unit with plenty of friends, while the latter occasionally tries to murder them.
1. How many people can a King love?

The Arthurian Servants (Mash included) sat on Chaldea's conference room, waiting for Arthuria, who had asked them to be here for an announcement. Mash, who was calmly taking a sip of coffee from a thermos she brought alongside her, already knew what was going to be said, but remained quiet.

Their wait finally over, Arthuria walked inside the conference room with a handful of other servants behind her. She stood in front of her Knights, and spoke:

"Thanks for coming here, all of you. I have some things to say today." the King began. "First of all, Diarmuid and I've been dating for two weeks by now."

The Irish Lancer gave a small bow, and a light kiss to Arthuria's cheeks before going back to the background. Mordred started glaring at Diarmuid immediately. Gawain wondered if Lancer shared the Irish's notorious alcohol resistance. Tristan remained serene, but then again, he was probably sleeping. Bedivere, Merlin, and Lancelot immediately jumped from their seats to congratulate Saber, but she motioned them to stay still.

"Before you say anything, I have more things to announce."

Ah, yes. Since the two were clearly fond of each other, Diarmuid would likely become a Knight of the Round, or perhaps marriage was alrea-

"Murasama shares a body with my Master from one of my Grail Wars. After some talking, we've decided he's also my boyfriend."

Murasama remained stoic and grumpy as Saber brought him forward, although the Shirou side of him started blushing furiously. Mordred exchanged her stares for a look of complete confusion. Lancelot found this odd, but decided he was in no place to object. Bedivere and Merlin remained smiling.

"Ishtar's host body was also from one of my Masters. After some talking she's both my girlfriend and Murasama's."

Rin effectively took control of Ishtar, who was blushing and stuttering something about Arthuria. Without missing a beat, the King of Knights brought forth the last Servant that came with her.

"This is Emiya, a Counter Guardian, and also a future version of Murasama's host. He's also dating me and Ishtar."

An awkward silence filled the room.

Arthuria brought forth Murasama and Emiya and said: "Also, the three of us plan on asking Parvati out tomorrow night."

At that point, hell broke loose;

Mordred had passed out at somepoint between Ishtar's and Emiya's announcement. Bedivere started laughing until he ran out of breath. Merlin hopped ahead to tease his beloved King, only to receive a glare that would stop a Demon Pillar cold, before he even could say anything. Gawain was puzzled beyond belief. Lancelot asked himself how this was the same King that chased after him due to his betrayal. Tristan was definitely asleep.

Meanwhile, Mash calmly took another sip of coffee from her thermos, silently wondering what would happen if Guinivere was Summoned.


	2. The Pendragons

Mash calmly filed in some reports in her and Ritsuka's desk while said Master slept on their bed.

In these years together, Chaldea had grown big, with several families forming within it. The Einzbern's, the Celts, the Egyptians...

And, perhaps due to a personal bias, she'd say that the greatest of them was the Pendragons.

Chaldea was no stranger to having several copies of the same Heroic Spirit, yet the several Arthurias (plus Mordred and Arthur) had created an incredibly large group that, all things considered, was extremely close-knit, after the initial awkwardness between some of them (mostly with Mordred) had been quelled.

Sure, MHX was still hostile, but she wasn't quite part of the group either.

As if on cue, a loud explosion noise came from the hallway, followed by an angry meow.

That was probably the Tamamos' semi-daily attempt to kill each other.

Said noise was followed by two loud "thuds" into the bedroom's reinforced walls.

THAT was probably Jeanne defusing the situation by grabbing them both by their heads and slamming them against the wall.

With Chaldea's rotine happening around her, Mash wondered how her kings were doing.

* * *

"MORDRED!" Arthuria's Royal You're-Gonna-Get-An-Asskicking Voice, echoed through the Kitchen. "You have committed treason for the last time! My beloved had made these rice balls full of love for me and me alone! Ready your sword, son!"

Said knight was growing paler within the second, and desperately tried to bargain their way out of the situation. "H-hey, dad. I've only grabbed one of these! Absurdly delicious and I may want more B-BUT I ONLY GRABBED ONE OF THESE! Jekyll, help me out!"

"Sorry, sweetie. I enjoy my good relationship with the crown."

Emiya, already knowing there was nothing he could do to stop the situation from escalating, even if he already had another batch of rice balls ready, just sighed and said, "Please, just fight outside my kitchen."

Sensing her inability to get out of the situation, Mordred immediately put her B Rank Agility and Mana Burst to good use by dashing out of the Kitchen.

"Come back here, traitorous son! You know I'll catch up to you!" Boasted Arthuria, immediately giving chase.

The two Servants left looked at the situation that they were, quite honestly, used to by now.

"You know, Arthuria forgave them, but..." Jekyll said. "She'll still take any opportunity to troll or scare Mordred, no?"

"It's probably healthier this way. They do love each other, but my King grew fond of messing with her son." The Archer answered. "While we wait for the two to come back, do you want some?"

"Ah, sure! Your food is always wonderful, after all."

* * *

 **Author Notes:** That's right, I'm beginning another fic. Don't expect frequent updates tho, I'm already bad enough at those, and this is more of a side-project than anything.

Hope you enjoyed, and see you soon.


	3. MHX and Jeanne

Salter sprinted through Chaldea's hallways, with her pursuer hot on her tail.

Now, she could defeat said pursuer with ease. She had, in fact, done so several times before. However, that pursuer's Anti-Saber abilities stung, and Salter had enough misfortunes with Chaldea's Main Peacekeeper to prefer not risking any more problems.

In fact, this is where she was running for right now, for she knew that, at roughly 3pm every saturday, the French Servant gathered around for a little get-together.

"WROOOOOA! Get here now, Arthuria Alter! I shall defeat you, and the others! Except Lily!" The Assassin roared.

It took the Alter all of her impulse control not to activate Excalibur Morgan against MHX at that exact moment.

However, her patience, was rewarded, for when turning around the corner, a familiar Saint was appearing.

"HAH! You're mine, SABERFACE!"

MHX swung her blade, which was caught by the Saint's hand.

It wasn't a barehanded blade block, mind you. Jeanne simply grabbed the sword as it swung towards her, letting it cut into her hand. It was bleeding a fair amount, and it's anti-saberface capacities certainly added some extra pain.

However, such an incredible Power Move, alongside the fact Jeanne was Smiling let Heroine X know of one thing.

She was _completely_ screwed.

"Ah, Heroine X." The Flag-Bearer said, with a calm voice that further promised certain doom. "I see you're still causing problems in Chaldea. Very well. I won't mind lecturing you again."

Horror filled the Assassin's face, who couldn't help but start yelling objections in vain, knowing that nothing but pain awaited her.

* * *

The truth is, the very first Servant summoned by Chaldea was none other than Jeanne D'arc. Given the facility's damaged state, Jeanne took it upon herself to make sure it would be as peaceful as possible. This, alongside her impressive combat capacities, and Revelation's uncanny capacity to screw you over in spite of any preparations, made one thing agreed by all in Chaldea.

Jeanne D'arc was absolutely terrifying.

* * *

Author Notes: First of all, a little something I forgot to mention. The Arthurias are referred to as: Arthuria, Lily, Salter, Wild Hunt, Rhon, and MHX. I haven't forgotten MHXA, she simply hasn't been summoned yet.

Thanks for waiting! Hope you liked it, and see you next time!


	4. Mordred and Ritsuka

It was no secret that the Chaldean Master had an special talent for connecting to each and every one of their Servants.

As such, it was no surprise that, soonly after Mordred joined them, the Master found himself brushing the Knight's hair every once in a while, taming the mess that it usually was while casually chatting the day away with the Pendragon.

Such a calm, peaceful action was one of the few "girly" actions that Mordred would do, and Ritsuka gladly found some space in his schedule to do so whenever asked.

Although, if anyone outside of the Arthurs, Bedivere, Mash or Jekyll asked about it, the Knight would likely punch their face in.

So, there were the two, in the Master's room, whose double bed, usually shared with Mash, comfortably let the two relax.

Such an action was the kind that you'd see two lovers, usually doing. But it was just a Master, and his dashing Knight, doing something both liked.

"You looked great in that suit, Mordred. You really pulled it off well." He said, while taking care of a rather messy knot. "I've talked to your father, and he eagerly agreed, too."

Mordred got a small, somewhat uneasy smile, before answering. "That's good to hear. But, I suppose it looked kinda weird when Jekyll and I were both dancing in those."

"Not at all. I thought you two looked really elegant, dancing together." The Master sincerely said, aware of how weirdly self-conscious Mordred could get at times. "Although, if you think so, maybe either of you could try a dress next time. You're the kind of person who would look good in either kind of formal wear, and I'm sure your boyfriend wouldn't mind wearing one if you asked him to."

"Yeah... Maybe you're right." Mordred then summoned their helmet to her hands. Ritsuka raised his eyebrows, but kept brushing, waiting for his Servant to talk. "Back... Back in Camelot, I rejected being a girl. Because, to me, being seen as a girl meant being seen as weak. As frail. As anything other than a Knight or a King. I tried so hard to be seem as a boy, but... Right now, I don't know who the hell am I." They said, with a voice that felt way too tired to be their own, and that certainly wouldn't come out when talking to anyone else.

After some silence, Ritsuka spoke "I don't think you're looking at all the options, Mordred." He calmly said. "You don't see yourself as a man, nor as a woman. So don't choose between them, like Da Vinci and I did. You can be both, and neither, like Enkidu is. What matters is that you find an answer that you're truly happy with. And that's something only you can do."

The Master then stopped brushing, and looked at the result. "I believe we are done today." He then got up, and grabbed a nearby mirror, stopping in front of Mordred so the Saber could see herself. "So, what do you think?"

The Knight looked in the mirror. Her hair instead of messy and spiky, now fell smoothly, like Arthuria's, as it usually did after those sessions. The Helmet still rested in their hands.

She was Mordred. Someone trying frantically to stay alive, to be important.

He was Mordred, the dreaded Knight of Treachery, laying waste to all who opposed him.

They were Mordred. They were both, and both were them. They were a knight as perfect as any else.

"... Master?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

* * *

Author Notes: I hope you didn't think this would be comedy only.

Hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Leave a review if you want, and I'll see you soon.


	5. Arthur and Lancelot

The Round Table stood proud in Chaldea, forever by their Kings side. At first, there was confusion, given that Chaldea already had four Arthurias by the time the first sane member of the Table, Mordred, was summoned. But, since said Pendragons had mostly solved any internal conflicts, they agreed that they would follow all of their Kings.

Even if there were more of them than there were Round Table members.

Right now, Lancelot, the second member to arrive, right before the Camelot Singularity, was calmly chatting to the latest King, Arthur. Although the Knight of The Lake thought he would be angrier at him than the others were, regarding Guinivere, what actually happened is that the male Pendragon actively started talking to him, with only the bare minimum of his Charisma involved to make him feel comfortable.

"Say, Lancelot. I'm gonna be trying this new recipe tomorrow. Usually, I'd ask my C- Setanta to taste it with me, but he's gonna be in a Singularity by then. Would you like to have some of it instead?"

"Thank you, my Ki- Arthur." Lancelot corrected himself. They had all asked to be referred to by their proper names, instead of titles, as the default, but old habits die hard. "But that is something you were planning to do with your lover. I'm not worth of it. Some other time perhaps. Now, you must excuse me. Lady Raikou asked for some sparring, something about seeing who has the best Mastery. See you some other time."

Lancelot took his leave from the Round Table's Living Room. Arthur waited until he was sure the Knight wasn't coming back, to bury his head deep into his hands, and shout his frustrations through them.

Lily, who had been watching the situation from the sidelines, stepped up to pat her male self in the back and comfort him. "Cheer up, big brother. I'm sure he'll take the hint someday."

* * *

With the first and second option out of the way, Arthur gave up and just invited Arthuria to try it instead. She wasn't exactly a critic, but it was still nice seeing her happy.

He was also really happy he split the pasta evenly, instead of letting her grab it herself. He was sure he'd have nothing for himself, otherwise.

"Ah~ Great food as always, Arthur." Arthuria said, an empty plate before her, somehow carrying the grace of a king and the ferocity of a boar at the same time. "Not as good as Shirou, sure, but that is a very tall standard. Second place, for sure."

Arthur chuckled a bit, knowing that the Counter Guardian really just was someone he couldn't beat. "Ah, yes, you're right about that. You're very lucky regarding your partners, Arthuria."

The lady looked at her, for all intents and purposes, brother, and decided to ask the question. "I'm only here because Lancelot said no, right?"

"There is no point in hiding this from you. Yeah, pretty much." The Saber dejectedly said. "He's so good at not noticing my advances, I started wondering if he had some sort of Mad Enhancement too."

Arthuria admittedly started chuckling at that, before answering. "Please, don't tell him that. He'll start sulking again."

"Yeah, that he would." Although he wasn't around to see it, Arthur had heard that Lancelot's reaction to seeing his Berserker self was rather... depressing, to say the least. "I'm just... Kinda giving up here."

Pondering over the situation for a while, Arthuria finally settled on the advice she should give. "You know, that reminds me a bit of EMIYA."

"Oh?"

"I'm the one who started seeking the relationship, just like you. But it became slow because he was still a bit in denial that it could work, because of everything that happened in our Grail War." She explained. "Perhaps Lancelot IS aware of the fact you're flirting with him. It's just that he refuses to accept that. He did take your... Our wife, after all."

"And yet, I never blamed him." Arthur said, with his female counterpart nodding in agreement. "To me, he's still my strongest, most loyal knight. And I love him. As much as I love Guinevere, and my Cu."

"... Honestly, I think you should tell him just that."

"What?"

"That's what I did with Archer. I called him to my room, so that no one else would hear us, and told him exactly how I felt about him. And here we are now." The King happily told her story. "It wasn't as easy as it sounds. He still took a couple of days to give me a proper answer. But it was better than to keep beating aroung the bush."

Arthur took all of that into account, before answering. "Thanks, Arthuria. You're pretty good at giving advice, you know?"

"I've been on the receiving end of speeches too may times." She answered. "Besides, who knows you better than yourself."

She had a point, truly.

"Have you made dessert?"

She also had a hunger.

* * *

Lancelot walked towards his King's... His MALE King's room, wondering what he had been summoned for.

Upon entering, he found Arthur's sitting on his bed, with the casual clothes he usually had, and holding a bouquet of flowers. As always, the king carried the perfect mix of handsomeness and boyish charm, Lancelot thought.

Arthur noticed his favorite knight entered the room, and a warm smile entered his face. He got himself up, took a deep breath, and started talking. "Lancelot... Thanks you so much for coming today. Right now, I have something to tell you. The truth is, I've been holding this within myself for a long while, hoping that you would notice it yourself but... I can't. This is something we have to settle, right here and now."

The Knight of the Lake remained silent, sure that Arthur was about to unload all of his anger, regarding all the wrongs Lancelot ever did.

Instead, the Knight found his King handing him the White Rose Bouquet.

"Lancelot DuLac, my forever dear knight. I love you."

* * *

By the end of the next morning, the youngest of the Cu's, Setanta, finally arrived from the Singularity he was in. Two days made it a longer one than the small ones tended to be, but it certainly was shorter than the several weeks long trip the big distortions were.

Awaiting for his return, was Arthur, who was sporting a smile even bigger than usual. Knowing what likely happened, Setanta immediately made a dash to ask him.

"Hey there, love. Missed me?" He said, giving the King a quick peck on the cheek, to which he lightly giggled. Then, he asked. "Did you get Lancelot?"

Now blushing, Arthur could only nod.

"HELL YEAH! Now that's my boyfriend!" The Lancer celebrated alongside his loved one.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Happy Camelot everyone! Have some Lancelot for it!

I hope you guys liked it! Train your Euryales, grab a Support Jeanne, and remember, Lion King pierces invencibility. Leave a review if you want, and I see you soon!


	6. Berserker

The Pendragons were in an uproar, because Ritsuka just announced they got a new member.

Such a thing should be something rare and unique, but to them, it was just the kind of stuff that popped up every other month.

"Kay! Are we getting Kay?"

"Nah, it's me! We're getting me!"

"As long as Morgan doesn't show up..."

"Alter! Alter! Alter!"

"It won't be an Alter, Wild Hunt.

"How can you be so sure, Rhon?"

"Me! Maybe it's a guy! I got corrupted by the Grail too, after all!"

"Why are you saying that so proudly, Arthur!?"

The uproar stopped at once when Ritsuka and Mash opened the Summoning Chamber's door. Every Pendragon immediately rushed to their Master, asking in unison.

"MASTER, WHERE IS THE NEW ONE?"

The couple shared a nervous glance, before stepping aside to show the newcomer. She cowered, very much wanting to vanish at that exact moment, in those weird clothes of her. Even so, they were able to see her white hair, pale skin, and golden eyes.

"IT'S AN ALTER!" Salter victoriously shouted. Upon noticing she lost their bet, Rhon begrudgingly gave Wild Hunt a ticket for a free massage in the Chaldean Spa. Arthur and Mordred immediately started sulking due to remaining without any other selves, while Lily tried to comfort them. Arthuria, even if the newcomer wasn't exactly what she expected, decided to give her a proper greeting.

"Welcome to Chaldea, Arthuria Pendragon. As you can see, there are others here who share your name." She said, while trying to make sense of her clothes and behavior. "Could you tell us your True Name and Class?"

"U-um... My True Name is Mysterious Heroine X Alter. I'm a Berserker-Class Servant."

Each word she said only further confused the Pendragons.

"... I'm sorry?"

Before any further explanation and disbelief could happen, the hallway's doors were kicked off their hinges by the local Saberface killer.

"SABERS! I've been told there is a new one here! Show yourself, newcomer! Everyone else get ready to meet your ma-"

She promptly stopped upon noticing the newcomer was, in fact herself.

 _How... How did this happen?_ She asked herself. _She had an Alter? Why did she have an Alter? Should she kill her too? Should she kill herself, for allowing the Saberface disease to strengthen itself? How did she get corrupted in the first place? Why? How? When? What?_

Upon noticing that MHX had spent the last thirty seconds staring vacantly at a wall, Ritsuka said.

"MHXA, I think you broke yourself."

* * *

It had been one week since Sithuria, as they had agreed to call her, arrived at Chaldea.

Stopping at the cafeteria for breakfast, Arthur sat close to Salter, who was enjoying a full Cheeseburger. Although concerned for her, he decided not to ask about it. Instead, he choosed the Star Wars reference as a topic.

"Good morning, Salter. Have you seen Sithuria? I heard she was living with Osakabehime, but I haven't seen her much, so I don't know for sure."

Salter swallowed the food in her mouth, before answering. "Yes, they're living together. Started dating two days ago, actually."

"Huh. Good for them, I suppose."

She nodded, already with another mouthful of burger.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Hello everyone! Sorry for taking my time to write this, but stuff kept happening.

Hope you liked this Chapter! Leave a review if you want, and see you soon! Edit: Fixed a couple of typos.


	7. Summer Pendragons

With summer finally arriving again, it was time for Chaldea to do one important thing.

Find a nice tropical Singularity to settle down at for a while.

... Sure, they could do so at any time, but it wouldn't be the same thing.

* * *

At Osakabehime's room, a very particular sight ocurred.

A shrine maiden and a dragon desperately tried to drag the local NEET couple from a table that somehow wasn't being dragged through Chaldea alongside their owners. Meanwhile, a russian princess looked at the situation with a look of increasing amusement on her face.

"Come on, you two!" Tamamo said, trying to take her friend out of the room. "All you do is stay in there! Stop wasting all your time here! Join us in the summer fun!"

"NO!" The Assassin shouted, still holding tight to the table's legs. "I don't wanna! I don't wanna! I wanna stay here with my girlfriend all day while drawing stuff!"

"You can do that outside!" Kiyohime argued back.

Sithuria gave a pleading look to Anastasia, followed by a plea for help. "Ana, please, let us stay in here. You like the kotatsu too, don't you.

Anastasia looked to her friends with an increasingly devilish expression in her face. "Yes, staying here with you two is very pleasant."

The couple found a hopeful smile on their face.

"... But it's not bad to go out every once in a while."

The smile was replaced by complete horror.

Bending down, Anastasia froze the table's legs that the two were holding into. Now much weaker, they broke, letting Tamamo and Kiyohime be victorious in their task.

"ANASTASIAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sithuria and Osakabehime shouted as they were dragged away.

The Caster openly giggled, before following her friends.

* * *

Diarmuid rested under the beach's sun, letting the warm rays grace his back. Instead of his usual spandex, all he wore was a pair of boardshorts with magenta, lavender and royal blue stripes, and his necklace. By his side, fellow celt CasCu similarly rested, but letting the sun warm his front, and with a cape and trunks.

"Ah... It feels good to properly go to the beach like this. I haven't had the chance to do so." Said Diarmuid.

Cu felt surprise at that, and asked. "Hu? Weren't you there at the first Singularity like this one that Chaldea found?"

"Yes, I was." The Lancer answered. "However, I didn't get the chance to wear a proper swimsuit. Also..." He shivered as the memories came. "My vacation ended abruptly. I hope we don't face any boars he-"

Diarmuid's sentence was cut short as someone fell on top of him. A light blush came as said person hugged him from behind. CasCu couldn't help but be rather surprised and amused. "Don't say that, love." Arthuria, whose voice Diarmuid instantly recognized, said. "Even if there are any boars here, I shall protect you. This shall be our perfect trip."

Feeling a smile on his face upon hearing that, Lancer said back. "Thank you, my King. I'll take care of you too."

* * *

"TIME FOR CHALDEA'S BEACH VOLLEY TOURNAMENT FINALE!" Ozymandias, having gladly grabbed the announcer role shouted to the crowd watching. "It has been a tournament worthy of my attention, but it's now time for the finale! Coming from the left, with all the might of the spirits and faes alongside them, here is The Wild Hunt!"

The crowd cheered as Drake and Lancer Alter made their way to the field. The two members of The Wild Hunt seized victory after victory with ease, showing off their unpredictable and almost chaotic strength.

"And now, from the right, Camelot's finest have come to grace us! Coming for the gold, here are the Silver Lions!"

Rhon and Bedivere appeared to great applause, their flawless coordination netting them many wins, as expected from a King and her knight.

Wild Hunt's and Rhon's rivalry sparked as they stared down each other, with Bedivere and Drake somewhat apologetically glancing at each other, for what was about to happen. Then, Ozymandias shouted.

"BEGIN!"

Rhon did the first serve, and a ruthless match began.

* * *

"MWAHAHAHA! IT'S SUMMER! All of the Saberfaces, neatly present in the same location! This is where I'll succeed my mission!" MHX proudly shouted.

"... That's what I would be saying, but they didn't let me to go the beach... sigh."

* * *

"So, you're telling me that your sister-"

"Not my sister." Jalter interrupted.

"Has gone to the pier-"

"Yes."

"Started singing-"

"And instantly befriended an orca?"

As if on cue, Jeanne's Orca swam through the nearby sea, her owner doing the Titanic Scene with Sieg on top of it, while dolphins swam by their side.

"... Your sister is such a terrifying Disney Princess, dear." Salter said.

"SHE'S NOT MY SISTER!"

* * *

Mordred went through the waves effortlessly, with the sun and the water shining on their skin.

This was a hobby she had kept since the first time they grabbed the swimsuit, and she certainly liked practicing it. The sheer rush it gave was beyond compare.

Now, however, it was a competition.

Medusa's sped by her side, with a grace and skill that seemed near godlike. She could hear the people in the beach cheering for the purple rider.

Their competitive side ignited, Mordred started bringing her A-Game, hoping for any chances of coming out on top.

They sure as hell would NOT accept losing.

* * *

"It's done!" Lily proudly said.

In front of her, was a gigantic sand castle, that, although not actually castle-sized, was certainly big enough for people to go in. Standing by her side, looking just as proud of their achievement, were Alexander and Ko-Gil.

Having finished applying some spells on the Castle, so that it wouldn't fall apart with ease, Medea Lily went towards the group. "I gotta say, the castle you three made is amazing! If you don't mind me asking though, who's it's King?"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

An awkward silence followed.

Upon noticing a fight would break out, Medli ran from the location as fast as possible.

* * *

A bit far away from the shore, some Hot Springs were located. Although also an attractive destination, most of the Servants who went to the Singularity stayed closer to the beach. However, a couple were in them at the moment.

Having put his arms around him, Arthur and Setanta comfortably enjoyed the Hot Spring.

"It's good to be in one of these again, isn't it?" The Cu said. "It has been a while."

"Yes, it has been." Arthur agreed. "I'm glad I'm getting to do so with you again, my love."

Setanta nodded, before an idea crossed his mind. Upon looking around and noticing they were truly by themselves in the place, he decided to go for it.

He then started kissing and biting the Pendragon's neck while his hand firmly grabbed the chest. Arthur, upon noticing his intentions, said. "Aah, Setanta, wait. We are in a public place."

"So? You don't see anyone here, do you?"

Any further objections the Saber could have were replaced by a small moan as his Cu's hand started sliding downwards.

* * *

While looking at the others having fun in the beach, Mash felt on her own happy spot, as she rested her head in Ritsuka's body.

"Remember the first time we went to this kind of Singularity, Mash?" The Master said. "Thinking about it, a decent part of it was our first date, no?

"Maybe so. But I think that our first date really was during Valentines, Senpai."

"Hum. Yes, that's a fair point."

Mash looked all over her Master and boyfriend. He still wore a shirt to the beach, not feeling confident enough to do otherwise, and swimming trunks that were custom made. His hair's roots were showing a bit of orange again, the same color as his eyes. Perhaps some of the Casters could do something to change the hair's color permanently? Something to ask later, she thought.

Upon noticing Mash pretty much staring into him, Ritsuka asked. "Is something the matter, Mash? Something in my face?"

She shook her head, before burying her face in his chest. "Senpai, I love you more than anything else in the world."

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Happy Summer, everyone!

Hope you liked this chapter! Leave a review if you want, and see you soon!


	8. Rhon and Wise King

At what was next to Chaldea's long-forgotten generic cafeteria, was the incredibly luxurious House of Emiya that had opened after some Servants demanded a fancier place with better food to eat. Although somewhat objecting to that idea at first, sheer pressure from the rest of the facility, including his extended family's, made the local Top Mom cave in.

He didn't even get to choose the name. Poor guy.

Sitting close to the windows, which gave a wonderful view of the building's surroundings, were Rhon and Babylon's Wise King. The sheer regal aura the two gave off when eating together was enough to make only the most confident (or spiteful) of people not feel inadequate in comparison.

Just good friends catching up with each other.

As Rhon had some of her dinner with an incredible mix of ferocity and composure, the Caster asked. "So, how have things been with your family?"

"Very well. Lily has been having some magic lessons with Medea, after we convinced her not to rely on Merlin for everything." Gil silently agreed to that being a good idea, most likely due to having already been a victim of the wizard's pranks himself. "Arthuria has been planning a big picnic with all her partners, and I'm sure it'll just be Emiya and Muramasa cooking three times as much as everyone else, and their food will still end before the others. It has been an average week for me, although I did beat Wild Hunt at Mario Party yesterday, which I'm taking as a great victory."

The Wise King couldn't help cut chuckle a bit at that, and then Rhon asked him. "What about you? How are you and Enkidu doing?"

Gilgamesh let his face lit up for a split second before regaining his calm. "We've been great, thank you. We've been planning on asking the Masters to rayshift us into a Hawaii trip someday." He said. "Enkidu has also been teaching Ko how to dance. I believe he'll ask Lily for a dance at the next Gala Party we have."

The image brought a smile to the Lancer's face, but she then noticed something. "What about AUO? Still troublesome?"

Caster let go a loud sigh, and started to answer. "Well, he-"

The conversation stopped, for some loud, arrogant, kingly yelling came from the hallway, followed by an icy cold rebuttal and a piercing slap.

"I believe that was myself courting Salter again, and getting the usual answer." Gilgamesh ashamedly said.

More yelling happened, but this time it was stopped by a surprised "ONORE!?"and a loud thud.

"And that must've been Jeanne defusing the situation by suplexing AUO to the floor." Rhon added.

"Most likely."

The diversion gone, they resumed eating.

"I should give Emiya my congratulations for the salmon."

"Indeed."

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Hello everyone! Hope you liked this chapter!

I'll be seeing you again sometime! In the meanwhile, please leave a review if you want, and enjoy yourself! See ya!


	9. Lily and Mash

Mash went to do a routine check of Chaldea's storage, and found Lily tagging alongside her. She didn't mind. The to-be King was always an uplifting company, and, although the check wasn't really boring, having someone alongside her was always good.

"... And that's the Hero's Proofs." Mash nodded, noticing they would probably never run out of that. She noticed the list was pretty much done, and called her helper. "Lily! I'm done here! How about you?"

"I am, Mash." She shouted back. "But hold on, I have something I wanna ask you about."

The Shielder wondered what it could possibly be, as Lily stopped in front of her with a box that she gently put on the ground. On the side of the box was written, in crayon "Mash's Treasures".

She could feel her eyes shining as the Saber opened the box in front of her. In it, were several things that Romani had gotten for her over the years. Some plushies, a couple of DVDs, an oversized sweater that became her pajamas, and...

Nostalgia washed through her, as she found her old DSi.

Now THAT was a real treasure of her. Romani had gotten that after a trip to the States, where he decided to buy it given how every other kid seemed to have it. It quickly became one of Mash's biggest addictions. She had since gotten newer stuff, but all the games she already beated where here. Phoenix Wright, Shadow Dragon, Phantom Hourglass, Squeak Squad...

Diamond. Her very first game.

"Um, Mash? Are you ok?"

At that moment, the girl noticed she was getting teary eyes, and quickly scrubbed the tears off. "Yes, Lily, I am. This just brought back fond memories, that's all."

That being said, Mash had an idea. It had been a long time since she last touched them, and she had newer ones, so...

"Lily, would you like to have those?"

"Oh? Really, I could? I mean, aren't those very dear to you?"

"Yes, they are." Mash admitted. "But I haven't played them in along time, and I have others by now anyway. So, you can keep them, if you want!"

"Really!? Thank you, Mash! I'll accept it, then!"

Mash was about to hand over her decently sized collection before she remembered something important.

"Hold on Lily! I gotta delete their save files!"

* * *

After having finished all her chores, already well into the afternoon's end, Lily took a good look at the treasure trove she just got.

All considered, she didn't know much about video games. Most of the time, the Games' room was already full to the brim of people, and she was oftenly busy most of the day, anyway. But still, the few times she got to play, she quite enjoyed doing so, and it was good to try new things, after all.

Looking at all the options she had, she found her gaze stuck in one particular box. An enormous, somewhat birdlike, somewhat draconic being with a mostly white body, although with plenty of blue. In the box, was written:

Pokémon Soul Silver.

 _Pokémon..._ Lily thought to herself. Plenty of the staff and Servants had mentioned it. And she remembered watching it every once in a while...

Well, seemed like a good place to begin as any!

Turning the game on, she read the words she would eventually look back at with fondness:

 _Sorry to keep you waiting! Welcome to the world of Pokémon!_

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Hello! This is kind of a progression from a headcanon of mine (Roman gave Mash a DSi one day, she absolutely loved it). So, it's time to pass it ahead!

Hope you liked this chapter! Leave a review if you want, and I'll see you soon!


	10. Treacherous Sleepy Knight

After a healthy lunch, a decent amount of Chaldea took an afternoon nap, completely enjoying the peace they fought hard for. Even the most hardened and battle-happy of the Chaldean warriors fell victim to the sacred comfort of the post-lunch naptime.

And that's where our Master and his not-so-secretly second favorite knight where.

It was supposed to be one of their hair care sessions, but...

"Mordred." Ritsuka said, already suppressing a yawn. "Can you sleep with me?"

"Hah?"

"Not like that, and you know it." Ritsuka answered. "I already finished your hair, and I wanna take a nap now. Please, do so with me."

"Can't you do so alone?" Mordred said, a bit bemused.

"I'm too used to sleeping by Mash's side. I need someone to cuddle with."

The Saber sighed, and lifted up the Master, putting him in the couch for a moment. "Hold on, ok? I'll get your bed done for you this time."

They did just so, and then grabbed their friend, who had already almost passed by then. Ritsuka was gently laid on the bed, and Mordred smiled at the job well done.

Then Ritsuka pulled them in.

"Master! Let me go!"

He was, however, already well off to dreamland. Mordred COULD easily break free from him, but the truth was that it WAS pretty comfortable there... And a nap did sound pretty good, now that they truly thought about it...

* * *

By this point, the bed was a mess.

Mordred was showing the kind of vulnerability they only let out to a handful of people, such as the friend they were sleeping with. The two were a mess of limbs going all over, with blankets and pillows haphazardly thrown across the bed and room. You know, like how cats sleep.

It was completely adorable.

By the room's door, the recently arrived Mash, Fran and Jekyll furiously took pics.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Hey there! Have a short chapter! I've been working on some other stuff, so this took some time.

Hope you liked it! Leave a review if you want, and I'll see you soon!


	11. Arthur and Setanta

**WARNING!** This Chapter doesn't get full blown NSFW, but it gets kinda close at the end (just like the title characters' interaction at the Summer Chapter). If you don't like this, please skip the Chapter.

* * *

It was the Pendragon's Game night. Another exciting night full of fun, joy, and Mordred attempting to recreate Camlamn after someone threw a Blue Shell at them when they were three seconds from the finish line. And, just like most of the Game Nights, someone would be missing it to be somewhere else.

"Are you sure this is ok, Lily? I mean, I can ask my Cu to do this some other day."

"Nonsense!" Lily happily answered her big brother. "Everyone has skipped Game Night once or twice. Even I did so. Now, go and have fun with your boyfriend, ok?"

Now already pushed out of the room, Arthur looked to the small Saber with a warm smile and said. "Thanks, Lily. I promise I'll be there next time, ok? Hope you'll have fun today too!"

As the older Saber went in the direction of the Cu's room, Lily felt himself content with the situation. Now, it was time to-

"FATHER! That was MY Star! How dare you!?"

... To think the Camlamn Recreations would start so early.

* * *

This date was nothing too fancy. It was not really a date, to begin with. Arthur just happily cuddled Setanta in a couch, both in their comfiest clothes, watching whatever stuff Netflix threw into their recommended list, making good use of the fact the other Cus had left in a mission. And yet, with his man's hair sometimes caressing his face, Arthur felt true happiness.

And yet...

"Hey, Setanta."

"Huh. What is it, dear?"

"Do you think Gil and Ayaka will join us someday?"

It was something that came to Arthur's mind every once in a while, truly. The absence of his world's Gil was one that kept stinging, and although Ayaka's odds were low, Arthuria's previous partners HAD come to Chaldea as Pseudo-Servants, so there WAS a chance.

Setanta's answer, however, was to pout and do a fake hurt voice. "Hey now! Ain't Lancelot and I enough for you? Nevermind the fact you ALSO want Guinivere to be summoned! Don't you think you're being greedy?"

"You don't get to complain! You love Gil and Ayaka as much as I do. Besides, you want Ferdiad and Emer to be summoned for the same reasons!" Arthur said back, in a just as petty way. "Besides, look at how many people Arthuria has! You should know by now that greediness is a Pendragon thing!"

The Irish couldn't help but laugh at that last part, and agree. "Alright, alright, be as greedy as you want." Switching his tone of voice back to a calmer, more serious one, he said. "They'll come. Don't worry. They love us as much as we love them, so fate shall find a way for us all to be together again, in this wonderful home we got."

Feeling warmer and more calm with this answer, Arthur pulled his lover closer to him with a hug, rubbing their cheeks together. However, the action quickly made Setanta take the opportunity to turn the situation into something a bit more risqué, to say the least. Moving his hips a bit along Arthur's crotch, the celt quickly sparked a reaction from the king, who shifted to nibbling the Lancer's ear.

"What's that, my knight? Do you want to take me, right now?" The Saber whispered into his Cu's ear, in a low and seductive voice that only made the latter's movements intensify.

"How have you guessed? Yes, my king. I wanna take you all for myself while our bedmates don't arrive yet."

Quickly turning the TV off, the night only beginned for these two, as Arthur's hands started undressing the beauty in front of him.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Hello there, everyone. Have a new Chapter to enjoy.

Hope you liked this one. Please, leave a review if you want, and I'll see you soon.


	12. All Hallows' Dragons

Once again, the time of Halloween drawed near. Chaldea spent the previous couple of weeks keeping as much candy in stock as possible for the occasion, with pumpkins similarly becoming a top priority to find in the singularities.

All to make the perfect holiday for the children.

Well... The children, and some people who refused to grow up.

"No Mordred, you can't go trick or treating!" Arthuria once again said, to the knight who had to be physically restrained from leaving the room in their Hero's Tunic. "You're too old for that! We have candy ourselves!"

"It's not the same, dad! I have to go! It calls for me! And I'll never be too old for trick-or-treating!"

"At least let the kids have their turn first, then!"

* * *

Lily happily strolled through the halls of Chaldea, with the young Urukian king besides her. Her outfit, with a black tank-top, red skirt and pink hat, alongside some other acessories, showcased her latest obsession well. KoGil, on the other hand, had a blue shirt, with a white lobster and some white waves in it, as well as orange pants and black shoes, fitting for a young collector such as himself. Together, the adorable duo had gotten themselves a small backpack, and a bottle full of candy, and eagerly looked at the results of their Halloween Hunt in the Pendragon's bedroom.

"Our hoarding this year has been great!" Lily beamed. "So much candy! The people here in Chaldea are so nice."

"I know, right! This pleases my Collector Skill!" KoGil said, before finding some dental floss in the middle of his candy hoard. "Well, most of them are. I should have known the nurse would do this."

Similarly finding a small toothpaste tube, Lily sighed in resignation, before going back to checking what she got. "White chocolate, banana chocolate, Fujimira-sensei's cat cookies, whatever is it big sister tried to cook that probably doesn't taste well, and..."

There it was. The crown jewel of the night. Emiya's Halloween cookies. Carefully designed bats, skulls, and pumpkins stood in the two kids hands, filled with care, love and dedication of a chef. Even sweeter, was the little note that came alongside the small plastic bag they were on.

 _Come to the cafeteria 10 minutes before it opens tomorrow, and I'll hand you some of the leftover sweets I may have. Yours truly, Emiya._

Looking at each other with happiness in their eyes, the two kids opened the plastic bag, grabbed their contents, and said.

"One, two, three... Let's eat!"

* * *

Readying themselves for the Halloween party in Chaldea's Restaurant, Wild Hunt and Nightingale were, truly, already ready. They just swapped clothes for the celebration, and with some minor alterations, it went smoothly. It was just a matter of doing that last check to make sure it was all good.

"What did you give the kids this year, sweetie?" The Lancer asked, genuinely curious. Her partner was too much of a health nut at times, but she truly hoped today was the expection to that Mad Enchancement.

"Check the bowl by the side of my bed. I was busy grabbing a part of the armor that was receiving the last touches at the customing department, so I asked Medea to set things up so that my door would automatically hand over something if someone knocked on it."

Wild Hunt did so, and felt disappointment come to her. "Nightingale. Did you REALLY give the kids dental hygiene things this Halloween."

That remark made the nurse stop checking if everything was ok in the outfit, to see what her lover was talking about. "I did not. I grabbed a bunch of honey candy, which are quite tasty, while also being good for their throat. The dental hygiene stuff, I'll give them tomorrow." Looking at the near empty bowl, a look of realization dawned on her face. "Oh no. The bowl's color is the same as the candy one." She knelt, and grabbed a bowl full of honey candy, slightly hidden under the bed that, sure enough, was the same color.

"... So, this means that every kid who knocked on your door received dental floss, or something?"

"The kids hate me now."

"I'm sure it's not THAT bad."

* * *

"What are you two wearing again?"

The target of that question was the two MHXs. Proudly, the original said. "I'm Ness! From that really obscure game that appears in Smash Bros! I even got myself a baseball bat for this!" She said, pointing to a generic baseball bat, still treating the fact she played Earthbound as something hip, cool and unique, when most of Chaldea already did so.

Wearing a full set of armor, Sithuria said "I'm Darth Vader! My normal clothes are already a decent amount alike, I suppose."

Looking at the two in front of her, Osakabehime just found herself kinda unable to determine how much effort, exactly, went in these outfits.

* * *

The party went on in full swing at the restaurant. Plenty of pumpkin treats filled the place, with plenty of others similarly colored treats present. Emiya once again refilled the guacamole bowl that was in one of the pumpkin, as well as the nearby nachos, and ran back to the kitchen to get more tapioca mummies. Truly, the food situation wasn't that bad, except for one specific person.

Said specific person was ravenously eating as expected of her.

"My King... Don't you think you could slow down a bit? Other people want to eat, too." Bedivere pleaded, having dressed himself as a silver-haired butler from one of Lady Mash's favorite game series. It was a costume that went on him naturally.

"No." Salter rudely said, already grabbing another carefully made cupcake, and eating it without much further thought. "The food is here, so I shall eat. That's what a king does in feasts like this, after all."

Bedivere exhasperatedly sighed as the King in front of him kept eating, in her black dress, cartoony crown, and spiky shell glued to her back, but Tamamo, who was spending most of the night costume-less, due to being in the cooking team, put her hand in the Knight's shoulder and said. "Don't worry. We got a side menu prepared just for her. She'll grow sick of nothing but pumpkin eventually, and calm down."

That was... Rather evil, Bedivere thought. But, truly, given how strong Salter's appetite usually was, he couldn't object.

* * *

Rhon sat in one of the tables, her outfit allowing her to radiate a major aura of military strength, even if a bit tight around the chest. Decently far away from the noise that were near the food tables and the dance floor, Rhon helped herself to some of the season's obligatory pumpkin pie. She was, truly, enjoying the festivities, but felt the need to rest a bit from the main crowd.

"I see someone here has gotten a bit tired of the main event? Mind of I take a seat, too?"

The Pendragon looked to her side, and found Scathach, a glass of red wine on her hand, dressed as... Herself. A different one, but still. The red cape and hat certainly looked good on her, though.

"Sure, feel free to join me." She answered. "You're nice company, I won't lie. And, yes, a bit, I suppose. After all that I went through, I'm comfortable interacting with others, but I still need to recharge."

"There is nothing wrong with that, truly." Said Scathach, who had properly sat down. "One may try and escape loneliness as much as they want, but everyone needs to rest. Then again, I suppose this is a bit more of advice for myself."

"Indeed. If anything, you have to be stopped from interacting with people. You just go to 'teacher' way to quickly. That, or fight mode."

Scathach couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that. "I suppose that's true. But for now, I'll just relax. Samhain is important for me. So, I enjoy this party. Great fun and joy, before the year's darker half." She took a sip of wine, before she continued talking. "This has always been a busy holiday for me, too. The doors to the underworld opened, and I'd always have to stop too much from going through them. Being able to relax here... Is somewhat of a new experience for me. Being able to leave my immortal duties behind like this... I didn't think I'd get the chance."

Immortal. Divine. That's what Scathach was, and, Rhon remembered, what she'd also be. Would that be her fate? Remaining in a single place, for all eternity, some divine duty binding her down? Her Spirit Origin wouldn't change in Chaldea. But, the she of that one singularity showed one of her futures, even if not the one that would certainly happen...

"That's why common people like mine look up to the Gods like you, and, who knows, maybe me, Scathach." Rhon said. "People live and die, as the Gods watch over them, protecting or destroying. Every year in Samhain, you'd stand at the Underworld's gates. In a way, this day might as well be in your honor a bit, now."

"... Hm. I suppose." Scathach admitted. "Sure feels weird to think of it like that, though. Samhain existed before me, when I was a kid, and kept existing long after I matured." Finishing her drink, the Celtic Warrior looked at a clock by the restaurant's entrance, and noticed the time. "Speaking of which, I must take my absence. I'll be celebrating a bit separately, with the other Celts. See you soon, Rhon."

Rhon nodded and waved the Divine woman goodbye, as the party kept going around her.

* * *

At the outside of the facility, at the mountain, the celts and some of their closest friends celebrated part of the holiday by themselves.

Bonfires were lit all over the place. In spite of the conflict between some of the parties, they all agreed to have some peace and calm on this day. They sang around the fires, saw futures and divinations through it, drank and laughed as the warmth of it burned away all worries and evils.

In one particular bonfire, a couple sat in front of it, watching it burn.

"You didn't have to come, you know?" Setanta said, to the man who comfortably was resting his head on the Lancer's shoulder. "Samhain isn't really your holiday. You could have remained at the main party inside."

"I know." Arthur answered. "But it's important to you, so I want to be part of it. And I don't regret doing so."

The young Cu Chulainn chuckled a bit. "Alright then, love. Being with you, in this place... Right now, there is no other place I'd rather be."

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Happy Halloween, everyone! I wanted to post this at the beginning of the Event, but I got myself a bit delayed, I guess.

I hope you liked this chapter! Please, leave a review if so, and I'll see you soon!


	13. Lily and Medea

Lily had decided that, to grow into the great King she was destined to be, she should learn more about magic. However, Merlin taking his sweet time to show up meant she grabbed another teacher in the meanwhile.

Also, every other Pendragon spent the week he joined paying him back for all the pranks, so Lily just kept with the same teacher as before Merlin joined: Medea.

Entering Chaldea's main laboratory and mage workshop, Lily strode towards Medea's corner of the place. She had a bigger, actual Workshop in her room, but this one was just as oftenly used for their lessons.

Sitting on a chair, Medea stopped reading her romance novel of the week once she noticed her student arriving. "Oh, hello there Lily! You arrived on time, like always. That's good." She said. "Been having a good week?"

"Yup! It has went by splendidly!" She answered. "Ko and I got a lot of sweets for Halloween, and Emiya gave us some spares the day after! The ones you made were delicious, too!"

Hearing that made Medea glow with pride a bit, happy that her cooking abilities had developed from... Lackluster, to say the least, to actually pretty good. "I'm glad you think so! Maybe I'll do some more for you later." Getting up, she asked. "So, do you remember what today's class is about?"

"I do, teacher! It's about body alteration potions!" Looking at a flask with a blue-white-ish liquid on it, she asked. "Is that one of these?"

"Yes, it is. It's Master's medicine, to be exact. Don't have it unless you reached some important realization about yourself. And even then, these work the best when custom-made." She explained. "This class will be mostly theoretical, with the next one being focused on actually brewing some. And, don't worry, this one is just an example, we'll work with easier ones. So, shall we begin?"

* * *

The class went by smoothly, with Lily eagerly writing away everything Medea said. Truly, she was a great teacher, one Lily could never complain about. Specially since she DID get some memories about the messes Merlin did to her later on her life.

Speaking of her older selves, she still wondered why Medea seemed so... Wary of them. The Caster always was happy with Lily, and sometimes openly praised Arthuria, but she never went out of her way to meet them.

"And so, today's class is over." Medea announced. "Is everything clear for you, Lily?"

"Yes, teacher! Thanks!" She answered. "I'll just wait by the door for Diarmuid to show up. He'll teach me a bit about Infantry Spear wielding today!"

"Is that so? Sounds like you have a full day." She said. "Well, I'll wait with you then, if you don't mind. It's always nice to see Diarmuid."

And so, they went to wait by the laboratory's entrance together. As they passed by other Casters and workers using the place, Lily finally decided to ask.

"Hey, Medea? Did something happen between you and my older self? I mean, neither of you ever mention the reason why, but you and Arthuria... Kinda avoid each other a lot."

The Caster's happiness immediately deflated, being replaced by a weary sigh. "Arthuria and I were in a Grail War together, you know that." She began saying. "In there, I... I truly did unforgivable things to her. I expected her to avoid me, and I'm ok with that. I don't wanna look her in the eyes after what I did, too. I don't think you'd look at me the same way, either."

By this point, they had already opened the door and went to the hallway outside. Lily thought it over a bit, wondering how to answer, before saying. "I don't know what you did to her, nor will I keep asking, but... You're still my teacher, Medea. You're still very important to me. And, well, most people in Chaldea have some regrets or past grudges that they live with, you know? So... I just still think you're pretty cool. Nothing will change that."

A smile found it's way back in the woman's face upon hearing that answer. "Thank you, Lily. You always know how to cheer people up. It's a gift of yours." Looking at the person who just entered the hallway, she said. "Oh, look at that. Your next class is coming up to get you."

Looking at the same direction as Medea, Lily kept her smile on as she walked towards one of Arthuria's partners, who knelt down to greet her. "Hello there, Lily. I hope I haven't kept you waiting for too long." Diarmuid said, voice as pleasant as always.

"Don't worry! We just finished!" Lily answered. "And I'm ready for your lessons!"

"Alright then. I'm sure you'll do great in them too." He said. Getting up, he looked at Medea and asked. "Hello there, Medea. Are you joining me and Robin in our movie night this week again?"

"Have I ever missed one of them? You know I'll be there, Diarmuid." She answered. "Good luck, Lily. See you next week!"

"Bye bye, teacher! See you!" Lily waved goodbye, before following Diarmuid to the training grounds.

 _The Princess of Knights._ Medea thought. _To think such a beautiful young lily already showed the strengths of a king._

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Hey there! Hope you liked this one! Medea is one of my favorite characters, so I've been wanting to write this one for a while.

Hope you liked it! Leave a review if you want, and I'll see you soon!


	14. Arthuria and Eresh

Another Servant was summoned into Chaldea. This time, a blond goddess finally showed up on the facility, after much, much waiting. Ritsuka and Mash were rejoiced to see Ereshkigal, but one certain Servant was even more.

Dashing through Chaldea, one particular Servant appeared at the hallway of the Summoning Room in battle armor, having ran there at full speed the moment she knew of the arrival. Stopping by the newcomer before it could leave the hallway, Arthuria knelt before her and said, Charisma fully showing.

"Welcome to Chaldea, Ereshkigal. Would you perhaps like your Saber to escort you once more?"

A shining example of chivalry, enough to make anyone slightly interested in Arthuria fall head over heels for her.

"My apologies, but, who are you?"

Ereshkigal's words drove a spear through Saber's heart.

"What? It's... I'm Arthuria Pendragon! Saber-Class Servant! I was your Serva- Well, your host's Servant for some time during a Holy Grail War! You don't have memories of that?" Arthuria got up and asked, a bit confused.

Ereshkigal was, if anything, even more confused than Arthuria, as Ritsuka and Mash awkwardly saw the situation unfold in front of them. "My host does carry memories from a Holy Grail War, but I had a Celtic Lancer. Cu Chulainn, or something." She explained. "I-I'm sorry, I really have no idea who you are."

Arthuria fell to the ground again, feeling shame and despair fall over her. Emiya then arrived, having ran after Arthuria when she took off, with Enkidu, Wise King and Ishtar also having came along when they heard of who was the newcomer.

"Oh! Nameless! Enkidu! It's so good to see you two here! I suppose you're nice too Gil." Eresh said, somewhat ignoring both the king in front of her and her sister. "This place seems to be so amazing! Just the snow I saw through the windows is so beautiful! Do you all ever get bored in here?"

Conversation bloomed happily between a Goddess seeing old friends again, as Ishtar gently floated to Arthuria's side, who was already being comforted by Ritsuka and Mash.

"Come on now Arthuria. Are you REALLY gonna get down due to rejection when you have someone as perfect as ME loving you?" The Archer said, filled with her usual cockyness.

Looking at her beloved, the King immediately reacted by pulling her closer on a hug and seeking comfort on her chest.

"A-ARTHURIA!"

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Happy Babylon release everyone! I love Eresh, but was her boss fight's gimmick annoying. Ishtar was way nicer than I expected, so that's cool too.

Hope you liked this chapter, leave a review if you want, and I'll see you soon!


End file.
